


Finding Cassie

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, This is crack, i don't know but I couldn't get it out of my head so, where did this idea come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: What if we put some supernatural characters in the fish tank fro Finding Nemo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not own the rights to Supernatural or any of Its characters, neither do i own any rights to Finding Nemo.  
> Please forgive this crazy stupid idea and any mistakes it may contain.

Dean: Humbug Damselfish  
-fiesty  
-pugnacious  
-Tough & Forgiving  
-Territorial-needs own space  
-4inches

 

Cas: Mandarin Dragonet  
-Bottom dwelling  
-walks on its pelvic fins  
-difficulty adapting to captivity  
-2inches

 

Sam: Purple Tang  
-utilitarian  
-constantly eating  
-very active, always moving  
-needs consistency and cleanliness  
-9inches

 

Bobby:Longfin Bannerfish  
-hard to kill  
-gets along but can be cantankerous  
-8inches

 

 

 

 

Dean made a lap around the tank, rounding corners with a proud swish as he looked it over. They had lost some fish over the last few months to disease and he was only one of three surviving fish. He could see Sam darting around the top of the tank where is was more open and Bobby grumbling as he glided in front of the fake volcano, and couldn’t help smiling at them. Well as much as a fish can smile, it was really more of a happy spread of fins. He felt very protective of his little world and was glad to see that things in the freshly cleaned tank were starting to get back to normal. There was a nervous sort of energy about the tank, it was the source of Bobby’s grumbling and Sam’s excited pacing, all because someone new was coming to day. Their human, Chuck, had scrubbed the tank and bought a couple new homes. There was a small cave with a sign that read here be monsters, a pineapple shaped home as well as one shaped like beehive, which Dean thought was odd but hey, humans do what humans do.  
When the tank opened they all moved in a group, looking up at the wavy form of Chuck. There was a small plopping sound accompanied by a riot of color that made straight for the sand at the bottom of the tank. Bobby gave an annoyed flip of his fins and went back to his gliding. Sam however dove excitedly for the new guy, Dean following at a much slower pace. The fish was small, only about half as long as Dean, and that was saying something as Dean was by far the smallest fish in the tank. He was incredibly bright, even cowering in the shadows below Dean’s tiki hut home. Blue and orange and green with crazy patterns. Sam tried to squeeze his obnoxiously large self into the small space, which caused new guy to wriggle backwards in fear. 

 

“Back off Sammy, you're scaring him.” Dean said roughly, bumping into Sam's monstruos purple side. 

 

“What is he Dean, I’ve never seen a fish like that.”

 

“I dunno,” Dean murmured at the same time Bobby shouted to them. 

 

“He’s a Mandarin Dragonet, ya idjits.” Dean gave a dismissive wave of a fin at the grumpy know it all, slowly moving towards the little Dragonet. 

 

“Hello, I’m Dean, this is Sam.”

 

“Castiel,” said the little fish.

 

“Nice to meet you Cas, come on out, I’ll give you the tour.” Cas moved slowly towards them, but he wasn’t swiming, he was. Well Dean didn’t know what he was doing exactly, he was using his pelvic fins to shuffle across the sand. Sam swished back a little in surprise, sharing an incredulous look with Dean. The tour was slow going as Cas walked along the bottom of the tank, only swimming up a few inches at a time to examine something interesting before settling on the sand again. Dean showed him the three available home and Cas immediately settled in the beehive with its open sandy bottom. The brightly colored fish immediately fell asleep, and Dean couldn’t fault him, it’d probably been a very stressful day. 

 

When Chuck got up to switch the lights off Dean watched his tankmates settle in for the night; Bobby blending into the sand at the bottom of the volcano and Sam in his sunken ship, Cas still dead asleep in his little beehive. Satisfied that everyone was in safely for the night Dean settled into his little Tikki home, falling asleep easily. 

 

At some point during the night something woke him. He felt something brush against his side and looked down to see Cas tucked in next to him, shuddering less and less as he relaxed against Dean’s side. Dean’s fins spread happily as he settled back down, he was very pleased with the new addition to his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you have anything to say please leave it in the comments!


End file.
